Sangre de Metal
by BeexSam
Summary: Los transformes son humanos, soldados en un rango especial. Esta historia se desarrolla en nuestro futuro, con mucho apego a la historia original. Es un BEE/SAM YAOI.


Ok… lo de siempre. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro cuyo único motivo de existencia es el entretenimiento mutuo entre el que escribe y el que lee XD.

Ahora, esta historia tendrá una temática yaoi, es decir de chicoxchico; la invitación de leer está abierta para todos, OBVIAMENTE si este género te desagrada o lo consideras una abominación no seas masoquista y cambia de página, por otro lado, las personas que siguen leyendo les doy un caluroso abrazo cybertrónico de bienvenida ^-^.

Nota: Me encanta… me fascina! El BeexSam pero no me pega un robot gigante con un humano -.-, aunque pongan de por medio hologramas… POR ESO! He decidido cambiar un poco la historia, modificarla para que la mayoría se sienta a gusto XD, intentaré que todo el mundo pueda leerla, con sólo haber visto la película y conocer la información general (muy general) de la serie podrán seguir la trama sin ninguna dificultad.

¿Cuáles son los cambios?

El ambiente: La historia se desarrolla en una civilización humana avanzada pero sumamente artística, existen grandes edificios y construcciones tecnológicas. No obstante, la raza humana ha intentado conservar su particularidad.

Las ciudades principales son Cybertron (autobots) y Torrence (Decepticons)

Los personajes:

Sam: Sam es uno de los pocos chicos orgánicos privilegiados con un don de hackeo que puede superar a las computadoras. Sin embargo, tiene un problema de audición y sensibilidad cutánea que le impide dar todo su potencial. El ejército se da cuenta de su talento y, dando a sus padres la excusa de instalarle un equipo experimental, invitan a Samuel al sector siete, pidiéndole que se una a ellos.

Autobots: Es el nombre con que se le conoce al equipo especial del sector siete. Su misión es proteger a Cybertron de ataques hostiles provenientes de un imperio terrorista liderado por su dictador Megatron (sé que suena un poco mal, pero tenía que darle a Megatron su lugar en la historia).

Apariencia: los soldados autobots y decepticons están equipados con una armadura blindada que les da protección y armamento. Este equipamiento los hace lucir como androides (idénticos a los de la película, sólo que de tamaño humano). Cuando se encuentran en modo pasivo la armadura se reduce a la protección de brazos, torso y piernas.

Para mejores detalles pueden ver el trabajo de twins-eternal, de una página dedicada exclusivamente al BeexSam, he tomado muchas ideas de esta autora y su comic, realmente deben darle un vistazo ¡esta genial! Y si no saben inglés no problem, como es un cómic esta sencillito de entender XD :

La página de su trabajo es: h-t-t-p-://-co-m-m-uni-ty.-liv-ejo-urn-al.c-om/-bee-x-s-am/-22-01-76-.h-t-m-l (solo quiten los "-" y verán la imagen de los soldados principales *o* Bee se ve buenisimo!!! Y Sam cute XD)

Cap 1: Reclutamiento

Samuel Whitwiky observaba su entorno con aburrimiento. No era un chico antisocial pero la popularidad nunca había tocado las puertas de su vida. Llevaba una existencia monótona como estudiante, las chicas lo consideraban un partido promedio, lo suficientemente decente para utilizarlo como comodín si alguno de sus novios las dejaba plantada. La única mujer que había dejado huella en su corazón había sido Mikaela; una morena de ojos verdes que meses atrás le habría robado el aliento con una sola mirada. Sin embargo, cómo suele suceder con tu primer amor, éste toma su verdadera forma a la hora del romance… ambos se encontraban incómodos al momento de besarse o mostrarse cariñosos y descubrieron, para su propio horror, que lo que sentían era una hermandad generada por años de compañerismo. Lo que en un inicio había sido una sexy novia terminó por convertirse en su "sexy mejor amiga".

El timbre de cambio de clases sonó y Sam gimió en respuesta, observando su horario y recordando que la siguiente materia era informática especializada. En realidad no tenía problemas con llevarla pero le parecía mortalmente aburrida; los profesores transformaban un precioso código binario en teoría incomprensible y sistemas prefabricados que no entendían el concepto de "programar". Con sus 17 años recién cumplidos el adolescente de cabellos y ojos castaños era un don nadie para el mundo pero una eminencia en la web. Todos los hackers sin excepción conocían a "Spike" y su firma personal de una imagen de camaro amarillo. Si el pequeño auto salía en tu pantalla era una clara evidencia de que todos tus secretos habían sido observados por ojos ajenos.

Repentinamente Sam percibió a su cabeza moverse producto de un desequilibrio en su eje gravitacional. Dando un vistazo rápido pudo entrever a la gente que le miraba sorprendida y asustada. Bien… sólo tenía que conectar las pistas de su alrededor…y no tardo demasiado en dar con la respuesta: un balón de fútbol había colisionado contra su cabeza y el color rojo de la sangre obstaculizaba la visión de su ojo derecho… ahora comprendía su repentina falta de equilibrio. Con lentitud ajustó el aparatito de sonido que siempre utilizaba en su oreja izquierda, escuchando los murmullos a su alrededor y el molesto jaleo provocado por la ruptura de la rutina.

-joven Wikitiky ¿se siente bien?-los profesores estaban al tanto de su particular falta de sensibilidad, por lo que la pregunta "¿se siente bien?" no tenía un sentido retórico sino más bien literal.

-si… iré a la enfermería de todas formas-hizo un mohín de fingido dolor, si había sangre de por medio podía faltar a la cátedra de informática sin ningún remordimiento-y es Whitwiky

&-&-&-&-&.-&

-aquí Bumblebee, todo en orden Optimus Prime, señor- un rubio de piel morena observaba al joven Whitwiky saliendo de la preparatoria, inclinando la cabeza y levantando una ceja al verlo. No comprendía porque la investigación y protección del menor estaba como máxima prioridad. Se veía demasiado normal para poseer un don excepcional que interesará al sector siete.

-auch…-observo el balonazo que recibió su protegido, sintiendo curiosidad ante la falta de reacción-un poco lento el chico…

&-&-&-&-&-&

El castaño volteó nuevamente hacia atrás, esta vez de una manera rápida e imprevista, observando la desierta calle detrás de él.

-me estoy volviendo un paranoico con delirio de persecución…-murmuró para si en voz alta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus viejos jeans y subiendo la capucha de la sudadera, sintiendo el característico hormigueo en la nuca al saber que alguien te observa, pero negándose a voltear nuevamente.

Con pereza abrió la puerta de su casa y un entusiasmado Mojo lo recibió, dando ladridos y grandes saltos, considerando su pequeña estatura de chihuahua.

-Sam cariño! ¿Qué te pasó?-Julie acarició la venda que adornaba la frente de su hijo-¿te duele la cabeza? ¿Acaso ves oscuro?

-estoy bien mamá… me dieron un balonazo, es todo-observando que su madre había recién hecho las compras se puso a la tarea de acomodar las cosas más pesadas en la alacena.

-gracias cielo, ¡debería aprender tu padre de un caballero!-gritó hacia la sala, recibiendo un gruñido de su esposo y un volumen más alto en la televisión como respuesta-¿y Mikaela? ¿no tienen ningún trabajo en común?-aunque la pregunta parecía desinteresada Sam no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Terminamos hace meses mamá… lo sabes

-pero es que es una chica tan bonita… ¿te imaginas a pequeños Whitwikys de ojos verdes corriendo por la casa?

-¡madre! El matrimonio no forma nisiquiera parte de mi vocabulario aún-los ojos castaños miraron a los de su madre alarmados-¡no pienses cosas raras!

-bien, bien…-Julie levantó los brazos, dando la batalla por ganada a favor de su hijo-a propósito Sammy…-la señora miró hacia su esposo-Ron…es hora, reunión familiar

-¿Qué sucede?-el castaño los miró preocupado

-nada malo, es sólo que queríamos platicar algo contigo.

-mamá… se perfectamente lo que la abeja hace con el polen de la flor…-bromeó el adolescente, al ver la seriedad de sus progenitores.

-Sam, tú sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti…-la mujer no supo como seguir

-este tipo de cosas se tienen que llevar directo al grano Julie-Ron sacó un folleto del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, dándoselo a su hijo-sabes que tu madre está suscrita a la revista médica nacional y esto es lo que venía como artículo principal.

Sam le dio una mirada al escrito, entendiendo el interés de sus padres.

-es un equipo experimental que consiste en una columna vertebral de titanio removible que aumenta el funcionamiento de tu sistema nervioso… ¡es perfecta para ti!

-cierto… debes de pensarlo hijo-Ron abrazó a su esposa, apoyándola

-no sé… estoy acostumbrado a mi cuerpo actual, me da un poco de miedo si les soy sincero…

&-&-&-&-&-&

"_me da un poco de miedo si les soy sincero…"_

Bumblebee acomodó mejor la frecuencia, escuchando la conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la casa

-Optimus Prime… **pero esta noche todo esta muy bien!** *-

_-¿sigues teniendo errores en tu caja de comunicación?_

-afirmativo-

_-bien… ¿cuál__ es tu reporte?-la voz de su coronel hizo acto de aparición_

-Ironhide, señor…vigilancia satisfactoria… hay que destacar un sexto sentido para sentir presencias, entorno familiar adecuado, en estos momentos están hablando sobre un artículo médico acerca de una columna de titanio artificial…

-excelente!-interrumpió una tercera voz por la radio-dame eso Ironhide!-se escuchó un leve forcejeó, que era escuchado por el rubio, no pudiendo creer que aquellos fueran los segundos al mando-mantén la vigilancia activa, tenemos que comprobar que es el chico que buscamos

&-&-&-&-&-&

-¿estás seguro de esto Prowl?- Ironhide estaba inseguro respecto a ello

-claro que si… no es justo que Samuel sea el único que reciba esta oportunidad ¿verdad?- El informático pensaba darle una prueba a ese tal Whitwiky y, ya que andaba tratando con mocosos, también les haría un test a los hackers de todo el país.

Ironhide movió su cabeza negativamente, Prowl era un programador y soldado excelente, pero ese amor por las computadoras había llevado al sector siete a un estado de crisis en varias ocasiones.

&-&-&-&-&-&

Sam pasaba los canales de la televisión con desidia, llamando repentinamente su atención al canal CMM (XD), un hombre de apariencia imponente promocionaba lo último en protección de sistemas.

-¿usted nos garantiza que ese programa protegerá cualquier base de datos con una seguridad del 98%?-la periodista impregnaba la pregunta con un tono de incredulidad

-por supuesto, ningún hacker podrá colarse en el sistema, es a prueba de mocosos-el hombre dio una sonrisa despectiva a la cámara

-¿mocosos?-Sam no espero más y se dirigió a su computadora, conectando dos monitores adicionales, creando un semicírculo a su alrededor-ya verás lo que hace un mocoso…

&-&-&-&-&-&

"_ya verás lo que hace un mocoso…"_

-con que Prowl te puso un reto irresistible eh?-el moreno tapó concienzudamente sus brazos y piernas; las articulaciones artificiales tenían el efecto de atraer la atención indeseada. Observó largo rato al chico por medio de una cámara infrarroja, siguiendo con atención los movimientos de su protegido.

El viernes finalizó para dar paso al fin de semana y, para asombro del indú con cabello rubio, el adolescente pocas veces se había separado de la computadora.

-cada instante te vuelves más interesante Sammy-

&-&-&-&-&-&

-estos escuincles si que dan guerra-Prowl sonreía la mar de divertido, con ojeras y un gran vaso de café "capuchino moka" a su derecha-ya sólo quedan ustedes… ¡ja! Ángeles eliminado!-había terminado por nombrar a los hackers con el nombre de la ciudad en la que su satélite le indicaba que actualmente se encontraban-ya sólo quedan doce mocosos…

&-&-&-&-&-&

Sam sudaba copiosamente a pesar de estar en un cuarto climatizado. Varios compañeros de guerra habían caído con el pasar de las horas. Aquél maldito sistema de seguridad era increíble, quien lo hubiera diseñado era un puto genio… y sus dedos quemaban ante la sensación de poder penetrar en un sistema tan complejo.

No tuvo otro remedio que realizar una trampa que sólo había practicado en solitario, a la cual denominaba "viuda negra"; con maestría suplanto rápidamente su caudal de información para introducir otro nuevo siguiendo el camino anterior que, con precaución y como si fueran migajas de pan, había dejado por si lo liquidaban de la competencia. Viendo que el sistema lo había dejado en segundo plano conectó una pequeña LAP, dando un "salto", entrando por fin al sistema principal de la compañía.

-¿sector siete?... hombre de hielo… ¡autobots! Este mandito sistema protege datos militares de primer nivel!-dio un vistazo rápido y copió algunos archivos al azar, dejando su firma en la computadora principal.

&-&-&-&-&-&

Prowl cerró con lentitud el sistema, observando el pequeño camaro amarillo paseando por la pantalla de su ordenador, con la palabra SPIKE adornando todo lo ancho del plasma táctil.

-es nuestro hombre-

-estás seguro?-preguntó Ironhide

La mirada que recibió le hizo tragar duro. Había pocas cosas que hacían enojar a Prowl, y una de ellas era la repetición de una declaración oficial.

-Bumblebee, el sujeto a sido confirmado. La protección del individuo sube de máxima prioridad a Vital, tienes permitido hacer TODO, pero evita interferir en su vida. Cambio y fuera-

&-&-&-&-&-&

Era lunes por la mañana y la maldita sensación de persecución había vuelto a apresarlo, miraba sobre su hombro y no encontraba a nadie, no obstante sabía que lo estaban siguiendo. Con paso normal dio la vuelta a una esquina y comenzó a correr como si el perro del diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo, utilizando atajos y escondites que se sabía de memoria.

Se escondió tras unos tubos de gas, sintiendo la tibieza del metal y por tato apartándose, si era capaz de percibirlo entonces probablemente se quemaría.

Tras unos segundos vio a un muchacho detenerse cerca de donde estaba, su piel morena y cabello rubio lucían curiosos por el contraste que creaban. ¿Así que ese era su acosador?

&-&-&-&-&-&

-he perdido al objetivo Optimus-

-¿Qué tú que? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?-Prowl fue el primero en responder-

-debió sentirse observado y cuando doblo en una esquina escapó, estoy buscándolo en este momento teniente-

-encuéntralo y captúralo sin daños. Cambio y fuera-Prowl ordeno y finalizo la comunicación-tendremos que adelantar la maniobra Optimus

El general con armadura azul y roja asintió sereno, observando la foto del que sería el nuevo integrante del equipo.

&-&-&-&-&-&

El aparatito de sonido en la oreja de Sam estaba en toda su capacidad, captando parte de la conversación.

Por alguna energía divina… lo habían encontrado, era claro que lo buscaban por haber entrado a un sistema del ejército.

No podía ir a la escuela después de haber escuchado que lo apresarían.

Con ello en mente espero a que el rubio se alejara para poder salir y correr hacia un estacionamiento subterráneo que yacía abandonado desde hacía varios años.

&-&-&-&-&-&

Tardó más de media hora en llegar al lugar, escondiéndose y utilizando pasajes estrechos, sin importarle demasiado que su ropa se rompiera y ensuciara en el proceso.

Sintiéndose seguro sopesó su situación. ¿Le meterían a la cárcel? ¿Qué pasaría con sus padres? ¿Acaso su pasatiempo le iba arruinar la vida?

No llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en ello cuando un par de tipos salieron de entre la chatarra, empuñando armas blancas, cuchillos que probablemente robarían de alguna carnicería.

-mira lo que tenemos aquí…un chiquillo rico con aparatitos costosos…

-dánoslo todo si no quieres que te saquemos las tripas!

Sam frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño. ¿Niño rico? ¿No veían el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba? Y los aparatitos costosos eran de uso médico… ¿por qué los ladrones de hoy en día no podían tener más categoría?

-largo de aquí-el eco de otra voz distrajo a los maleantes, que rieron al ver como un azul (policía) se acercaba a ellos

-vamos poli… esta no es tu jurisdicción…

-sólo danos la multa y regresa por donde viniste

¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Sam se tapó los oídos ante el fuerte sonido, sintiendo al aparatito temblar sin control ante las ondas de baja frecuencia producidas por el impacto. Con temor abrió los ojos y observó a los dos hombres tirados en el suelo.

Sin dudarlo corrió en dirección contraria, gritando por ayuda mientras cruzaba una cerca. ¿moriría de aquella manera tan poco original?. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el policía lo perseguía con igual rapidez, sintiendo la amenaza en su mirada y, sin embargo, el arma que había asesinado a dos hombres segundos atrás, seguía enfundada en su cintura.

En menos de un minuto se vio empujado contra la pared, con el cuerpo del policía obstaculizando cualquier abertura para escapar, el fuerte y viril rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Eres Spike?!-le gritó el policía con agresividad, golpeando la pared con el puño, a un lado de su cabeza.

-¿qué?... ¿quién eres tú?

Con evidente enojo el hombre lo tomo por las solapas de su camisa y lo estrello contra el muro, repitiendo la pregunta más rudamente-¡¿Eres Spike, hacker de Cybertron?!

-si... soy yo…-Sam tembló un poco, apreciando que el otro no estaba para bromas

-mi nombre es Barricade… vendrás conmigo… tendrás el privilegio de conocer a Lord Megatron-

-¡Déjalo en paz Decepticon!-Bumblebee se quitó la gabardina mostrando su armadura primaria-¡modo de batalla!-la armadura se extendió hasta cubrir el resto de su cuerpo, semejando la figura de un androide

-si así lo quieres autobot-el policía sonrió maliciosamente y de un tirón se quito el uniforme, mostrando una armadura similar.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar encarnizadamente, con diferentes tipos de armas y explosivos. Lo único que podía hacer Sam era observar y cubrirse lo mejor que podía, haciéndose bolita en su sitio, recibiendo varios proyectiles de escombro sobre su cuerpo que, para su desconcierto, comenzaban a dolerle.

-Autobots! Ayuden a nuestro camarada!

Sam escuchó el sonido lejano de un helicóptero, vislumbrando entre la cortina de humo a un hombre cercano a los cuarenta, que lideraba sin dudar a otros soldados que portaban armaduras similares a las de su salvador.

Ante la evidente ventaja numérica Barricade sacó unas pequeñas alitas que le servirían como propulsores, lanzándose hacia el cielo para escapar.

-esos malditos tienen lo mejor en tecnología aérea…-murmuro Ironhide, con su llamativa armadura rojiza.

Samuel no se movió, aprovechando que todos felicitaban a su "acosador" para escapar silenciosamente

-Samuel Withwiky, mejor conocido en la red como Spike-la voz de barítono le hizo detenerse instantáneamente, viendo al que probablemente era el líder.

-ehem… err… ¿buenas tardes?-el saludo hizo reír a algunos

-un saludo poco ortodoxo pero aceptable en tu situación-contesto amablemente-mi nombre es Optimus Prime y deseamos tener…-su ceño se frunció en un segundo-Ratchet! Una camilla!

-¿quién está herido?-volteó hacia Bumblebee y comprobó que aunque golpeado tenía una condición aceptable, al dar la espalda escucho exclamaciones, entendiendo que nuevamente, el herido era él mismo-no pasa nada...

&-&-&-&-&-&

-nada serio… golpes y piel levantada-Ratchet dio una palmadita amistosa a su paciente, que no se quejaba ante las dolorosas sustancias-otro en tu sitio estaría gritando como si estuviera en un parto…

Sam no agradeció la comparación. Lo que le tenía más preocupado era el grupo de soldados que formaba un circuito a su alrededor, unos serios y otros curiosos, pero las miradas estaban puestas en él y aquello le ponía realmente nervioso.

-entonces… ¿no van a meterme a la cárcel?-preguntó por fin tímidamente, al mal tiempo mejor darle prisa.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?-Ratchet preguntó sorprendido

-bueno… ehh..-no sabía si sería prudente decir que hackeo su base de datos- ¿entonces porque me seguías? ¿Cuál era tu propósito?

Bumblebee se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Sam, abriendo los labios pero ningún sonido saliendo de ellos.

-…**Quise adorarte, quise cuidarte… Lo intente todo, hablar contigo y entenderte sin enojos… ser tu guarida, tu silencio y tu cerrojo… Quise quererte y protegerte ****

Sam evitó con éxito sonrojarse ante el otro, sonriendo y asintiendo para darle a entender que había comprendido-gracias, sin tu ayuda no la cuento-

Bumblebee le devolvió la sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo, sentándose a su lado en la camilla, un poco cansado por la reciente batalla.

En los siguientes minutos le explicaron a Sam los motivos de su encuentro y la carnada que le habían puesto para medir sus habilidades.

-ya veo pero… ese tipo Barricade... mencionó a Megatron-

-¿cómo puede saber de su existencia?-Optimus miró seriamente a Prowl, pidiendo una explicación.

-Soundwave debió haber estado monitoreándonos… lo importante es que estás con nosotros y no con él-era legendaria la crueldad del dictador Megatron, no se imaginaba como trataría a un chico con la deficiencia de Sam, que sólo sentía el dolor extremo.

Sam experimentaba un sudor frío recorrer su frente, quedándose paralizado ante la idea de haber sido llevado ante ese tirano.

Para su asombro sintió un brazo rodearle la espalda, que a continuación comenzó a moverle amistosamente. El rubio le decía calladamente que se animara

**-****Si me pide ánimo, ánimo yo le doy animo…***-**

-para mi sería un honor estar con ustedes-Sam se miró las manos, sonriendo nervioso-pero me preocupa mi familia ¿cómo los convencerán de que vaya con ustedes? ¿y quien me garantiza que Barricada no los atacará?

Los autobots se miraron entre ellos, tomando un plan de acción.

&-&-&-&-&-&

-¿pero porqué deben llevárselo?-Julie preguntó por vigésima vez, observando como Ratchet introducía la maleta de Sam en un automóvil médico improvisado.

-como le decía, el muchacho estará en buenas manos y en las mejores instalaciones, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que nuestra competencia estudie el producto-

Julie asintió rígidamente

-cuídate hijo… y tienes que hablarnos todos los días-Ron apuntó con su dedo índice al médico- es la condición, recuerde que Sam aún es menor de edad

-por su puesto

&-&-&-&-&-&

Después de dejar la casa Withwiky se dirigieron a la base, recogiendo en el camino a la Mayor Elita-1 y al soldado Bumblebee.

Sam encontró un buen amigo en Bumblebee, escuchando curioso los esporádicos mensajes que hacia el otro con las frecuencias de radio.

No sabía si las heridas de la batalla o lo poco que había dormido eran los culpables de su extremo cansancio en ese momento. Sin pensarlo mucho cabeceó y quedó dormido, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

El rubio no hizo ningún gesto por quitarlo, más bien lo acomodó mejor en su hombro, relajándose ante el rítmico y tenue respirar de Sam en su cuello.

Fin del primer capítulo.

Bumblebee es indú… insisto en que deben mirar el dibujo hecho por twin-eternal para que se den una mejor idea.

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gustó? Espero sus reviews! ^^

* Charly García: esta noche todo está muy bien

** Alejandro Fernández: Todo

*** Wisin y Yandel: Animo


End file.
